


ob no! rhey dead! (lots of cussing ljojweoifj)

by mochiimiints



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Crack Fic, I JSUFT FUCIGN FAINTED HELPD, I dunno how to tag, I should be working, M/M, anwyasys, cya - Freeform, i need ot shit sooo, i really should be working, idk - Freeform, lollll anyways enjoy or smth, omogmogmgogo im wrigting a fic aovbut gay ass stick, s, uhhhh just a lot of dumbass shit, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiimiints/pseuds/mochiimiints
Summary: crack shit. (this whole thing is a joke) IF YOU ARE ONE OF MY TWITTER FOLLOWERS IM SO FUCKING SORRYcharles annd herny  go on MISSION ! ! theyg are boyfirend and grilfriends but tehn ellie roses fower come and hennery thikns chalres likes her !! ! ob No! so thensJUST READ THE GODDAMN FIC OK IM SO TIRED
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	ob no! rhey dead! (lots of cussing ljojweoifj)

**Author's Note:**

> hell o i shourld really wokringidk i gmight post real fic flater.  
> ENJOSFY

how do i even start this.........  
okay here we go this is my first time using ao3 osdjfoiwjeof its so confusing

henrys wasf on a triip wiht the govefrnment. charles wsa wthi him and henry bLEW up the topppatw ethingy !!! WOOWOOOAHH POGGERS HERNY! GOOD FBJOB! but then,,,,, omg,,,,, ELLIE!! WOW MY WAIFUE iS HERE!! HEHEHEHHEHEH  
ANYWays. herny was liek "OOOO YOU FuKCING HOT SHIT !: and theN charels whast like "BITCH WTHAT THE FUCKIGN HELL WE ARE FUCKING BOYEDFREIDN AND GIRLEFREIDN DoNT YOU FUCKING DGCHEAT I WILSL RIP YOUR DFACE APOARt" so henry sfwas like "omg chill" and ate apopsicle fwith ellie. chales was HEARTBRROEKN adn cried heslef to sleep because th e little mf htout henry fdidnt love him anymoer,  
but henr ye was like " YOU FUCKING IDIOTJ I JWILL NOEVER STOP LOVIGN SYou STUPID FSLUT" and thaen charels faint becasue he is so so happy! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! bu t THEN! ellie rose flower girl BROKE INTO theyre bfucKING HOUSE@@@ ! ! ! AAAAAAAAA OH SHIT WHAT SHE GONNA DO??????/1/?!  
SHE PULlS OUT A HSUGE ASS GUN AND GOES "PEW PEW MOTHER FUCKERS" and SHOOTS THEM IN THE CHEST 420 TIEMS. charels was like "ITS FINE ITS FINE WERE NOT DED YEWST" but thEN SEH SHoOT THEM 69 MORE TIMES UNITL THEY DIE!!! LITTLE MOTHER FUDKCING BITCHES! ! !!  
BUT WAIT!!!!! IT LOOKS LIKE THEY NOT DEAD> Oh wai twe theyre bleeding a ldot... oh uno this shit lfooks BASD onh no 00000 LOOKq1 CHARLES I S GRABBING HENRYS HAND!!!! NOO EHS SAYING "ILY" OMG ELLIES GONNA HIT THEM FONCE MORE AND THEYR E GONW HOLY SHTI pew pew shit. they fuckign died! oh nol. \ ob nol. ob no. ob no. rhey dead!  
THE FUCKING END *EXPOLOSING*

JUST KIDDING!!! ROX IF YOU ARE REDING THIS SIM SO F UCKNGI SORRY OMG

**Author's Note:**

> i think only i can understand this


End file.
